Obsession
by Yumi Yoshikuni
Summary: "Senpai... i only want You to notice me..." Kaito Shion tersenyum sambil memegang pisau berlumuran darah ditangannya.


_**Obsession **_

_Kaito x Gakupo x Len_

_**Disclaimer**_ : _**Vocaloid**_

Genre : Bloody Romance.

**Warning!** OOC, Typo bertebaran, Bahasa berantakan, EYD kacau..

Mengandung unsur **Boys Love**, jadi buat yang ngga suka **Boys Love** mending nggak usah baca aja deh!

* * *

"Hosh… hosh… hosh…"

Seorang laki-laki berambut ungu tengah berjalan sambil menyeret kaki kanannya. Sebuah pisau menancap cukup dalam dikaki kanannya. Ia terlihat sangat ketakutan. Ia menekan perut dan lengan kanannya yang mengeluarkan banyak darah. Ia tampak terluka parah.

"Haah.. haa.. ini gawat… aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi.."

Laki-laki itu menoleh kekanan dan kekiri. Ia mencari sebuah tempat untuk bersembunyi.

"_Kuso!_ Ternyata villa ini lebih menyeramkan dari yang kuduga! Dimana aku harus sembunyi?"

**DEG!**

Laki-laki berambut ungu panjang itu menghentikan langkahnya. Perasaannya bercampur aduk. Ia merasa mendengar sesuatu dari kegelapan dibelakangnya. Ia tidak mau menoleh, ia tampak panic mencari sebuah tempat untuk bersembunyi.

_**TAP… TAP… TAP... TAP…**_

Suara langkah kaki itu semakin mendekatinya. Laki-laki itu mempercepat langkah kakinya. Ia menemukan sebuah lemari tidak jauh darinya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung masuk kedalam lemari itu dan bersembunyi didalamnya.

"_Di-dia tidak akan menemukanku disini…" _batin laki-laki itu.

Ia mengintip dari celah pintu lemari yang ia jadikan tempat persembunyian. Nafas laki-laki itu tersengal, detak jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang. Darah dari lukanya tidak berhenti sama sekali. Laki-laki itu berusaha mecabut pisau yang menancap dikakinya.

"_Ke-kenapa _bisa_ begini! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!_" sesekali laki-laki itu mengintip pada celah pintu lemari.

_**TAP… TAP… TAP... TAP…**_

"_Di-dia semakin dekat…_" batin laki-laki itu.

Suara langkah kaki itu tiba-tiba menghilang. Laki-laki berambut ungu itu masih mengintip di celah pintu lemari. Diluar sangatlah gelap, dia bahkan hanya bisa melihat kegelapan tak berbatas disana. Tiba-tiba…

_**CROOOT!**_

"AAAARRRRGGGHHHH!" Laki-laki berambut ungu itu berteriak.

Ia menjauh dari celah pintu lemari tempatnya bersembunyi. Mata kanannya mengeluarkan banyak darah. Seseorang telah menusuk matanya itu.

"Say, _Gakupo-Senpai.._ apa sekarang kau menyadari ku?" terdengar suara dari luar lemari.

Seorang laki-laki berambut biru tengah menjilati sebuah pisau yang penuh dengan darah. Bajunya dipenuhi dengan bercak darah, begitu pula wajahnya. Laki-laki itu juga menjilati tangannya yang penuh darah.

Laki-laki itu membuka pintu lemari. Disana ia mendapati _senpainya_ tengah merintih kesakitan sambil memegangi mata kanannya yang ditusuk. Laki-laki berambut biru itu mendekati _senpainya_.

"_Gakupo-Senpai_, kau baik-baik saja?" laki-laki berambut biru itu memulai menyentuh pipi _senpainya_.

**PLAAK!**

"Jangan sentuh aku! Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan, Kaito!" bentak Gakupo.

"_I want You to notice Me, senpai…_" Kaito tersenyum.

Senyumannya itu begitu menakutkan. Gakupo ingin sekali berlari tapi dia sudah tersudutkan dilemari itu.

"_A-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?! Kenapa jadi begini?!"_ batin Gakupo.

* * *

**Dua hari sebelumnya**

* * *

Gakupo terbangun, ia mulai duduk dikasurnya. Ia merasa sangat lelah setelah kegiatan OSIS kemarin, belum lagi semalam ia melakukan _'itu_' bersama orang yang sangat mencintainya, Len. Ia menoleh ke samping kanannya. Ia mendapati kekasihnya itu masih tertidur dengan manisnya disebelahnya.

"Hah.. dia benar-benar _kawaii_.." Gakupo membelai lembut rambut kuning kekasihnya.

"uuummm… _Ohayou, Gakupo-senpai_…" Len mengosok mata kanannya.

Ia tampak masih mengantuk. Gakupo mengecup pelan dahi Len.

"_Ohayou, My sweety…_"

"Hmmm… _senpai,_ kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?"

"Tidak apa. Hanya saja aku tampak begitu manis… _chuu~_"

"_Senpai, _hentikan. Ini sudah pagi, sebaiknya aku mandi dulu.."

Len menarik kemeja panjang milik Gakupo dan segera memakainya. Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi meninggalkan Gakupo yang tengah tersenyum bahagia. Seperti biasa, Len selalu tampak sangat imut dari belakang saat ia menggunakan pakaian Gakupo yang jelas-jelas kebesaran untuknya.

Gakupo mulai memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak-tidak saat itu.

_**Drrr.. drrr… drrr…**_

Handphone Gakupo bergetar. Ia mendapat sebuah e-mail baru dari seseorang yang sangat dikenal baik olehnya.

"Kaito? Tumben sekali dia kirim e-mail sepagi ini.."

Gakupo segera membuka e-mail itu dan membacanya. Gakupo sedikit merasa pusing setelah membaca e-mail tersebut. Tentu saja, Kaito mengatakan bahwa mereka akan melakukan rapat pagi ini. Sedangkan Gakupo sendiri, ia masih berada dikamar Len tanpa menggunakan selembar pakaianpun.

"Hah… setidaknya aku harus membalas e-mail ini.."

Gakupo menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia segera menggunakan pakaiannya dan menuliskan sebuah memo untuk Len. Gakupo harus segera pulang sebelum Kaito menjemputnya untuk rapat OSIS.

* * *

Jarak rumah Len dan Gakupo cukup dekat. Gakupo hanya harus berjalan selama 15 menit untuk sampai rumahnya. Gakupo tinggal dengan Kakak perempuannya yang seorang penyanyi bar, Luka.

"Semoga Kakak belum pulang.." Gakupo menatap jam tangannya.

"Kamui-san.."

Seseorang memanggilnya dari kejauhan. Seorang laki-laki berambut biru melambaikan tangannya dari kejauhan. Laki-laki itu berjalan mendekati Gakupo.

"Ohayou, Kamui-san.."

"Ah, Ohayou… Kaito.." Gakupo berhenti berjalan.

"Senpai, kau darimana? Kupikir kau ada dirumah."

"Ah.. anoo.. etto… hmmm.."

Gakupo kebingungan menjawab pertanyaan Kaito, karena tidak mungkin baginya untuk mengatakan kalau ia habis menginap dirumah Len. Melihat wajah kebingungan Gakupo, Kaito langsung menghela nafas panjang. Ia lalu menepuk pundak Gakupo dan mencengkramnya.

"Hah… Aku mengerti. Sekarang kau harus segera bersiap lalu kita ada rapat pagi ini, Kamui-san. Kau mengerti?" Kaito tampak sangat marah.

"Wa-wa-wakata…" Gakupo sedikit merinding.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju rumah Gakupo. Sesekali Gakupo melirik kea rah Kaito. Kaito selalu terlihat rapi, ia selalu mematuhi aturan sekolah. Bahkan bias dibilang Kaito lebih cocok menjadi seorang Ketua OSIS dibandingkan dengan Gakupo.

"Ah, Kaito. Tumben kau tidak memakai kacamatamu. Kenapa?"

"Kacamataku patah tadi pagi. Jadi aku tidak bias memakainya."

"Oh begitu, padahal kau lebih cocok pakai kacamata." Gakupo berkata tanpa sadar.

Kaito berhenti berjalan. Ia menundukan kepalanya, wajahnya mulai memerah. Gakupo menoleh kebelakang. Ia lalu menghampiri Kaito yang tengah berdiam diri.

"Kau kenapa Kaito?" Gakupo menyentuh pundak Kaito.

"Ti-tidak apa. Se-sebaiknya kita bergegas." Kaito berjalan melewati Gakupo.

Tidak sengaja Gakupo melihat wajah Kaito yang memerah. Entah kenapa itu membuat Gakupo merasa bingung.

"_Tadi itu kenapa? Wajahnya merah sekali…_" batin Gakupo.

"Kamui-san!"

"Ah. Aku datang…"

Gakupo segera berlari menyusul Kaito. Mereka berdua berjalan bersebelahan menuju rumah Gakupo. Mereka berjalan sambil membicarakan masalah-masalah OSIS. Mereka berjalan selama 5 menit untuk sampai ke rumah Gakupo.

"Masuklah, kurasa Kakak-ku belum da…." Gakupo terkejut mendapati pintu rumahnya tidak terkunci.

"Ada apa, Kamui-san?"

"A-a-a, tidak ada…" Gakupo tergagap.

Ia tampak sedikit ketakutan.

"_A.. Kurasa Nee-chan akan marah padaku… Matilah aku.." _batin Gakupo.

Sambil menelan ludah, Gakupo membuka pintu rumahnya perlahan. Tiba-tiba seseorang memukul kepalanya dengan menggunakan pedang kayu.

"GAKUPO!"

Seorang wanita berambut merah muda panjang tengah berdiri tepat dibalik pintu sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Ia tampak sangat marah. Wanita itu adalah Luka, kakak perempuan Gakupo.

"O-onee-chan… Sa-sakit…" Gakupo memegangi kepalanya yang dipukul oleh kakaknya.

"Kau ini! Sudah berapa kali harus kukatakan padamu?! Jangan tinggalkan rumah saat aku bekerja!"

"Ha-habis kakak selalu pulang pagi… Aku kesepian kak.." Gakupo mencibir.

"Apa katamu?!"

Sesaat Luka akan memukul Gakupo lagi, namun ia berhenti saat ia melihat Kaito. Wajah Luka langsung memerah melihat Kaito yang tengah tersenyum padanya dibelakang Gakupo.

"Ka-kaito-kun…" Luka menjatuhkan pedang kayunya.

"Ohayou, Luka-san.."

"O-ohayou.. Kenapa kau kemari, Ka-kaito-kun?"

"Nee-chan, Kaito kemari untuk menjem…" Gakupo mendekatkan wajahnya ke kakaknya.

**DUUAAAK!**

Luka mendorong muka Gakupo hingga ia menabrak pintu. Luka mendekati Kaito sambil tersenyum senang, ia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan adiknya.

"Onee-chan!" Gakupo memegangi wajahnya.

"Apa?!"

"Kenapa kau selalu kejam padaku? Kau selalu bersikap baik pada Kaito.."

"Dengar ya Gakupo, Kaito itu anak baik. Tidak seperti dirimu, Lihat dia! Dia bahkan rela menjemput ketua OSIS pemalas seperti dirimu."

"Ano, Luka-san." Kaito menyentuh tangan Luka.

Luka langsung menoleh kea rah Kaito. Ia menatap tangan Kaito yang menyentuh tangan Luka. Wajah Luka tampak semakin memerah, diwajahnya tergambar jelas kebahagian tak tertandingi. Ia merasa melayang.

"A-ada apa, Kaito-kun.."

"Tolong jangan marah pada Kamui-senpai. Nanti kami bias terlambat.." Kaito tersenyum manis pada Luka.

"Ba-baiklah.. Gakupo cepat mandi, kakak akan siapkan sarapan untuk kalian. Ayo masuk Kaito-kun.."

Luka menarik tangan Kaito memasuki rumah. Ia merasa senang sekali. Gakupo hanya bengong melihat perbedaan sikap kakaknya itu.

"_A-apa-apaan itu… bukankah aku yang adiknya?_" batin Gakupo.

* * *

"Kak, aku berangkat.."

Gakupo dan Kaito berpamitan pada Luka. Gakupo berjalan dengan cueknya, sedangkan Kaito membungkuk dalam pada Luka. Luka melambaikan tangannya dan berteriak dengan lantang.

"Kaito-kun… Hati-hati ya.."

Kaito hanya tersenyum lalu membalas lambaian tangan Luka. Gakupo melirik kearah Kaito, kini Kaito tengah berjalan disebelahnya.

"Hah… padahal aku ini adiknya, tapi kenapa ia memperhatikanmu Kaito.."

"Eh?"

"Haaaah, bukankah kau sudah lihat perlakuannya padaku tadi?"

Kaito menatap penuh arti kearah Gakupo. Ia mencengkram erat tasnya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Kaito, tapi tampaknya ia sedikit marah.

"Kalau kau benci padanya aku bisa menghilangkannya.." kata Kaito lirih.

"Eh? Apa kau bilang?" Gakupo menoleh kearah Kaito.

"Aku bisa me…"

**TIIIINNN!**

"Kaito! Awas!"

Sebuah mobil melesat cepat dan didekat mereka. Gakupo langsung menarik lengan Kaito dan mendekap erat Kaito. Tangan kanan Gakupo menahan kepala Kaito didadanya, sedangkan tangan kirinya digunakan untuk memeluk pinggang Kaito.

**DEG! DEG! DEG!**

Jantung Kaito berdebar kencang, wajahnya mulai memerah. Bahkan Kaito bisa mendengarkan detak jantung Gakupo ditelinganya. Kedua tangan Kaito menyentuh dada bidang Gakupo. Kedua tangan Kaito sedikit bergetar. Ia menatap wajah Gakupo yang berada diatas kepalanya.

Wajah Gakupo tampak begitu bersinar bagi Kaito. Gakupo tampak begitu keren dari dekat. Bahkan Kaito bisa melihat leher jenjang Gakupo dan Kaito bisa mencium aroma tubuh Gakupo dari jarak sedekat itu.

"_Ojii-san!_ Hati-hati dong kalu menyetir!" Gakupo tampak marah.

"Kau baik-baik saja Kaito?"

Gakupo menunduk. Wajahnya kini bekitu dekat dengan wajah Kaito. Kaito tampak sangat terkejut. Ia hanya mengangguk pelan. Gakupo pun tersenyum dan mulai melepaskan Kaito dari pelukannya. Gakupo memungut tas Kaito yang jatuh saat ia menariknya.

"Ayo. Kita bisa terlambat untuk rapat.." Gakupo tersenyum.

"Ba-baik.."

Mereka kembali berjalan menuju sekolah mereka. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka berdua hanya terdiam. Kaito berjalan sedikit agak jauh dari Gakupo. Wajahnya masih memerah karena Gakupo tadi. Sesekali ia melirik kea rah Gakupo.

"Hoi, Kaito! Jangan berjalan terlalu jauh dariku.."

"Ba-baik!" Kaito tersenyum senang.

* * *

Banyak anak berjalan memasuki gerbang SMA Kirifuda. Banyak dari mereka berjalan bersama teman-temannya, tidak jarang dari mereka berjalan sendirian. Walaupun masih terbilang pagi, sudah banyak anak yang berdatangan.

"Ah, baru jam 6.30 tapi sudah seramai ini.." Gakupo melirik jam tangannya.

"Ini sudah cukup siang, Kamui-san. Kita sudah terlambat untuk rapat.."

"Ta-tapi Kaito, kenapa kita harus berangkat pagi sedangkan mereka bisa berangkat siang.."

"Jangan mendebatku, senpai. Kau ini Ketua OSIS, kan. Berilah contoh yang baik pada yang lain."

Kaito kini berjalan lebih cepat dari Gakupo. Mereka berdua memasuki gerbang sekolah, beberapa anak gadis melirik mereka berdua. Bagi Kaito dan Gakupo itu adalah hal yang biasa bagi mereka. Semua orang juga tau kalau Gakupo dan Kaito merupakan golongan murid popular, siapapun pasti mengincar mereka.

"Kaito-kun! Gakupo-san!"

Gakupo dan Kaito menoleh kebelakang. Mereka berdua melihat sepasang anak kembar berambut kuning tengah berlari mendekati mereka berdua. Mereka berdua adalah Len Kagamine dan Rin Kagamine.

"Rin-chan… tunggu aku.." Len berlari mengejar saudara perempuannya.

"Ayolah Len! Kau ini lelet sekali.." Rin menarik tangan Len.

"Rin-chan.. Len-chan…"

"Ohayou, Gakupo-san.." Rin tersenyum manja.

"Ohayou, Rin-chan… Rin, bisakah kau bersikap lembut pada Len, Kasihan dia…"

Gakupo membalas senyuman Rin, lalu ia membelai lembut kepala Len yang tampak kelelahan berlari. Mendengar perkataan Gakupo, Rin tertawa senang. Ia sangat tahu hubungan Gakupo dan saudara laki-lakinya, Len.

"Kalau begitu kau harus mentraktirku _crepes_ besok!"

"Hah.. baiklah, akan kubelikan.."

"Yey! Nah Len, jadilah anak baik ya.. Hahaha…" Rin tertawa senang.

Rin melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Len, ia berjalan mendekati Kaito yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka. Rin menggenggam tasnya dengan kedua tangannya. Lalu ia sedikit memiringkan badannya dan tersenyum manis pada Kaito.

"Ohayou, Kaito-kun…"

"Ohayou, Rin.."

Kaito memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Sebenarnya ia sedikit kesal saat melihat Gakupo membelai kepala Len. Kini ia harus menyaksikan kedekatan Len dan Gakupo tepat didepan kedua matanya. Melihat Kaito melamun, Rin melambaikan tangannya tepat didepan kedua mata Kaito.

"Hoi, Kaito-kun…"

"Ah, gomen nee Rin.."

"Hmmm, daijoubu…" Rin menggeleng.

"Anoo, Kaito-kun.. bukan kah kau bilang kau ada rapat OSIS pagi ini?"

"Kau benar Rin. Sebaiknya aku segera menarik Ketua OSIS Bodoh itu agar ia bergegas. _Arigatou, Rin.._" Kaito membelai kepala Rin.

Kaito mendekati Gakupo dan Len. Mereka berdua tampak begitu mesra, sampai-sampai mereka tidak menyadari keberadaan Kaito disana. Kaito mengepalkan tangannya dan memukul keras kepala Gakupo.

**DUUAAK!**

"Ka-kaito…"

Gakupo menatap Kaito dengan mata berair, sedangkan Len tampak begitu ketakutan. Kaito sendiri tampak begitu menakutkan. Bahkan semua orang dapat merasakan aura tidak mengenakkan dari Kaito, ia tampak lebih seram jika ia sedang marah.

"Kamui-san! Mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini! Kita ada rapat!"

"Ta-tapi Kaito.."

"Kamui Gakupo-san!"

Suara Kaito terdengar begitu menakutkan. Ia langsung menarik kerah baju Gakupo dan menyeret Gakupo bersamanya. Gakupo tampak tidak rela berpisah dari Len, ia melambaikan kedua tangannya seolah meminta pertolongan tapi aura disekitar Kaito seolah berkata '_Berani mendekat kau akan rasakan akibatnya_'

Rin tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekpresi Gakupo. Ia bahkan menepuk-tepuk pundak saudara laki-lakinya, Len. Len tampak begitu cemas melihat hal tersebut.

"Hahahahaha! Gakupo-san bodoh ya.. Hahaha.." Rin mengusap air mata diujung matanya.

"Ri-rin.. Kau tega sekali…"

"Ada apa sih Len? Aku kan tidak melakukan apapun.."

"Harusnya kau tidak mengatakan hal-hal semacam itu pada kekasihmu, Kaito." Cibir Len.

"Aku kan hanya mengingatkan.." Rin menjulurkan lidahnya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Len.

"Hah.. dasar Rin.. Bagaimana nasib Gakupo-senpai ya…"

Len berjalan sambil menghela nafas panjang.

* * *

Gakupo menopang kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya. Ia tampak sangat kesal. Dikepalanya terdapat benjolan bertingkat akibat pukulan Kaito. Semua anggota OSIS yang mengikuti rapat mencoba menahan tawa melihat ketua mereka seperti itu. Kaito sendiri tengah berdiri disampingnya sambil menjelaskan masalah yang dibahasnya dirapat itu.

"_Aku ingin segera pulang…_" batin Gakupo.

Kaito sesekali melirik kea rah Gakupo. Gakupo tampak begitu bosan, Kaito pun mempercepat apa yang ingin ia sampaikan.

"Baiklah, ada yang ingin kalian sampaikan? Jika tidak kita akhiri rapat hari ini. Kalian semua boleh kembali." Kaito menata berkas-berkasnya.

Beberapa anak mulai keluar dari ruang rapat. Kini hanya tinggal Kaito dan Gakupo saja diruangan itu. Gakupo masih saja terdiam. Wajahnya juga masih tampak sangat kesal. Kaitopun menghela nafas panjang.

"Kamui-san. Kumohon maafkan aku.."

"Huh? Buat apa kau minta maaf padaku? Kau bahkan memukul kepalaku sampai seperti ini." Gakupo menunjuk benjolan dikepalanya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Gakupo melirik kearah Kaito. Wajahnya tampak sedih, ia tampak merasa bersalah dan menyesal. Tanpa sadar Gakupo menepuk pelan kepala Kaito dan tersenyum padanya.

"Maaf. Aku yang harusnya bilang seperti itu."

"Eh?"

"Aku selalu merepotkanmu kan. Jadi maaf."

Gakupo tersenyum lalu bangkit dari kursinya. Ia berjalan keluar dari ruang rapat. Ia menguap cukup lebar dan ia juga menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Jaa nee…"

Gakupo melambaikan tangannya lalu ia menutup pintu ruang rapat. Gakupo berjalan meninggalkan ruang rapat. Ia harus segera kembali ke kelasnya, sekarang ia sudah kelas 3. Jadi dia harus mengikuti semua mata pelajaran yang ada.

"Ah, Aku harap bisa berlibur besok.."

Gakupo memasuki ruang kelasnya. Ia mendekati sensei-nya dan memohon pada sensei-nya untuk mengizinkannya memasuki kelas. Setelah mendapat izin ia segera duduk dibangkunya dan mulai mengeluarkan buku-bukunya.

Sementara itu. Kaito masih berada diruang rapat. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari tasnya. Ia mulai tersenyum sendiri saat membuka-buka buku itu.

"Kau pasti menjadi milikku, senpai. Pasti.."

Kaito mencium buku itu lalu menutupnya kembali. Kemudian ia memasukan buku itu kedalam tasnya, namun selembar kertas terjatuh dari buku itu. Kaito sama sekali tidak menyadari hal itu. Ia segera keluar dari ruang rapat itu dan kembali kekelasnya.

* * *

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Kaito berjalan bersama dua temannya menuju kantin sekolah. Ia berbincang-bincang seperti murid SMA pada umumnya. Tiba-tiba…

"Ah, Kaito lihat! Bukankah itu kekasihmu?"

Salah satu teman Kaito menunjuk kearah salah satu meja di kantin itu. Kaito menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk oleh temannya itu. Ia melihat Rin tengah mengobrol bersama Len dan Gakupo. Kaito mulai mengepalkan tangannya ketika melihat Gakupo begitu mesra dengan Len.

"Hoi Kaito, hati-hatilah dengan Kamui-senpai. Bisa-bisa _Rin_mu direbut olehnya lagi.."

"Benar Kaito. Aku dengar Lon-senpai dan Soraru-senpai putus gara-gara Gakupo-senpai looh.."

"Sebaiknya kau kesana Kai…to, loh mana dia?"

"Dia sudah kesana tuh.."

Kaito sudah berjalan mendekati ketiga orang itu. Rin menyadari kedatangan Kaito, ia langsung melambaikan tangannya. Gakupo dan Len menoleh kearah Kaito.

"Hei… Kalian semua disini?"

"Kaito-kun! Ayo duduk disebelahku, aku punya ice cream vanilla nih.." Rin menepuk bangku disebelahnya.

Kaito langsung duduk disebelah Rin. Rin dengan santainya menyuapi Kaito dengan ice cream miliknya. Sedangkan Gakupo dan Len saling menyuap pudding satu sama lain. Kaito merasa kesal. Dalam pikirannya muncul sebuah rencana. Ia lalu tersenyum.

"Rin, apakah kau besok senggang?"

"Eh? Ada apa Kaito-kun?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi ke villaku didekat gunung.."

Wajah Rin langsung memerah. Ia tampak begitu senang dengan undangan dari Kaito. Rin sudah membuka mulutnya.

"Aku ma…"

"Tunggu, Rin!" Len mendekap mulut Rin.

"Ke-kenapa Len?"

"Kau akan pergi berdua dengan laki-laki ini? Tidak! Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu!" Len tampak begitu marah.

Len melotot kepada Kaito. Kaito hanya menyipitkan matanya lalu tersenyum. Ia tahu kalau Len tidak akan mengizinkan Rin, karena Len terlalu sayang pada Rin. Kaito lalu menopang dagunya dengan tangannya. Ia menatap Len dengan penuh arti.

"Kenapa ia tidak boleh pergi berdua denganku, Len?"

"Karena aku tidak percaya padamu!"

"Bagaimana jika kau juga ikut?" Kaito tersenyum.

"A-apa? Aku? Ikut?" Len menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Kaito lalu mengangguk. Lalu ia menatap kearah Gakupo, Gakupo pun berhenti makan pudingnya.

"Kau juga ikut, Kamui-san."

"hah? Kenapa?"

"Ajak juga Luka-san. Dia pasti senang.."

"Ka-kakak? Kau ingin mengajak kakakku juga?" Gakupo tampak tidak percaya.

"Kenapa tidak. Besok hari sabtu. Kita semua bisa berlibur, setidaknya untuk beberapa hari saja…"

Gakupu dan Len tampak berpikir keras. Sedangkan Rin sudah tampak begitu antusias. Ia bahkan mengutarakan semua hal yang ia ingin lakukan bersama Kaito divillanya nanti. Ia bahkan tidak menghiraukan Len yang masih berpikir keras.

"Len.. ayolah, kita pergi saja. Kan sudah lama kita tidak berlibur… ayolah Len…"

Rin menarik-narik lengan baju Len. Melihat wajah imut saudara perempuannya, Len hanya menghela nafas panjang. Dia tidak bisa tidak mengiyakan permintaan Rin.

"Baiklah, Rin. Kita akan pergi bersama Kaito."

"A-arigatou Len!" Rin memeluk Len.

Melihat Len menyetujui ajakan Kaito, Gakupo hanya tersenyum lalu ia mengeluarkan handphonenya. Ia menekan tombol nomor 2 sedikit lama. Ia menelpon seseorang.

"Ah, _moshi-moshi.._ Nee-chan, bisa aku bicara sebentar?"

"_Ada apa Gakupo? Memangnya kau tidak sekolah apa?_" terdengar suara wanita dari telpon itu.

"Tentu saja aku sekolah. Nee-chan, Kaito mengajak kita untuk menginap di villanya. Apa kau bisa?"

"_A-apa?! KA-KAITO MENGAJAKKU JUGA?_"

Gakupo menjauhkan handphonenya dari telinganya. Kakaknya berteriak terlalu keras hingga telinganya terasa sedikit berdengung.

"Onee-chan… jangan berteriak! Kupingku sakit tahu!"

"_Ah, gommen gommen…_"

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau ikut atau tidak?"

"_Tentu sajalah, Bodoh! Yey! Kaito mengundangku!"_

Gakupo mendengar suara kakaknya yang sedang bahagia itu. Gakupo langsung menutup telponya tanpa mengucapkan apapun pada Kakaknya.

"Baiklah Kaito. Aku dan Kakakku juga ikut."

"Arigatou, minna-san.." Kaito tersenyum senang.

* * *

"GAKUPO! BANGUN!"

Luka menarik selimut Gakupo. Gakupo berusaha membuka kedua matanya. Ia masih sangat mengantuk. Luka mulai membuka tirai kamar Gakupo, cahaya matahari tampak begitu menyilaukan.

"Ada apa sih, Nee-chan… hoaem…." Gakupo mengusap matanya.

"Bodoh! Kau mau bangun jam berapa? Kaito sudah menunggu kita! Cepat bangun dan mandi!"

"Hah? Memangnya jam berapa ini?"

"jangan banyak bertanya! Cepat lakukan saja!"

**BRAAAAK!**

Luka membanting pintu kamar Gakupo. Gakupo hanya menggaruk kepalanya lalu ia bergegas ke kamar mandi. Jujur saja ia masih sangat mengantuk, ia semalaman begadang memainkan sebuah game yang baru ia beli kemarin.

Gakupo menghabiskan waktunya dikamar mandi selama 15 menit. Setelah selesai mandi ia segera menggunakan pakaiannya. Ia menggunakan kaos putih dengan jaket hitam bertudung. Tidak lupa ia menguncir rambut ungunya yang panjang. Ia tidak pernah memotong rambutnya, karena baginya rambutnya itu mengingatkan pada Ibunya yang telah meninggal 3 tahun lalu.

"GAKUPO!" Luka berteriak dari luar rumah.

"Iya iya.." Gakupo mengintip dari jendela kamarnya.

Gakupo segera keluar dari kamarnya. Tidak lupa ia membawa ranselnya yang berisikan keperluannya. Ia lalu mengunci kamarnya lalu berjalan menuruni tangga rumahnya. Ia berjalan keluar rumahnya.

"Kau ini lama sekali!" Luka meluncurkan pukulannya tepat dikepala Gakupo.

"Auuu! Nee-chan berhentilah memukul kepalaku!"

"Iya-iya.. cepatlah!" Luka membelai lembut kepala adik laki-lakinya.

Kaito tampak berdiri disebuah mobil biru yang terparkir didepan gerbang rumah Gakupo. Kaito membukakan bagasi mobil, Gakupo dan Luka segera memasukan barang bawaan mereka kedalam bagasi itu. Dibangku penumpang, Len dan Rin sudah duduk dengan manisnya.

"Ah, Nee-chan.. sebaiknya kau duduk dibelakang saja.."

"Hee? Aku ingin disamping Kaito.."

"Kak, kau tahu kan aku tidak bisa duduk dibelakang…"

Luka teringat kalau Gakupo menderita mabuk darat. Ia tidak bisa duduk dibangku penumpang. Bahkan Gakupo menghindari naik bus. Luka hanya menghela nafas lalu mengangguk pelan. Gakupo dan Luka segera masuk kedalam mobil Kaito.

Kaito memasang sabuk pengamannya. Ia melihat Gakupo tidak memakai sabuk pengamannya, Kaito langsung mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Gakupo. Seolah ia akan memeluk Gakupo. Tangan Kaito berada tepat disebelah kiri leher Gakupo. Wajahnya begitu dekat dengan wajah Gakupo.

"Ka-kaito…" wajah Gakupo memerah.

"Kau harus memakai sabuk pengaman, Kamui-san."

"O-oh, begitu…"

Kaito kembali duduk dibangkunya. Ia segera menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Ia pun menggerakan mobilnya. Mereka berlima berangkat menuju villa Kaito didekat gunung.

Setelah 3 jam melakukan perjalanan menggunakan mobil, kini mereka tiba divilla milik Kaito. Vila itu tampak sangat besar. Villa itu bertingkat 2. Pemandangan sekitar villa itu juga tampak sangat indah, udaranya terasa sangat sejuk.

Kaito memberikan kunci villanya pada Rin. Rin, Len dan Luka langsung berlari menuju villa itu. Gakupo dan Kaito mulai mengeluarkan barang bawaan mereka semua dari bagasi mobil.

"Hoi, Kalian! Bantulah kami…"

"Tidak mau! Kau kan laki-laki, Gakupo… bawakan barang bawaan Onee-chanmu ini.." Luka berlari sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Onee-chan…"

"Sudahlah, Kamui-san. Lebih baik jika kita yang membawanya sendiri kan?" Kaito tersenyum pada Gakupo.

"Yeah, kau benar.. Ayo kita bawa semua.."

Kaito membawa separuh dari barang bawaan mereka semua. Ia berjalan menuju villanya. Gakupo mengikuti Kaito dari belakang. Ia lalu berhenti sejenak. Ia menatap kesekeliling. Banyak sekali pohon yang tinggi mengelilingi villa itu. Tiba-tiba angina berhembus kencang menerpanya. Ia merasa seolah angin memintanya untuk pergi.

"Ka…"

Gakupo merasa sepatu kanannya sedikit longgar. Saat ia melihat sepatunya, tali sepatunya yang kanan telah putus. Kini perasaan Gakupo semakin tidak enak. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar, ia merasa merinding. Ia tidak mampu berkata-kata.

"Kamui-san.." Kaito memanggilnya dari jauh.

"Ah, iya.."

Gakupo mengacuhkan perasaannya. Ia mulai menyusul Kaito memasuki villa itu. Dia hanya berdoa semoga tidak ada hal buruk apapun yang terjadi.

* * *

Rin dan Len tampak begitu senang. Mereka mengelilingi villa Kaito dengan penuh semangat. Mereka bahkan mulai menaiki tangga dan membuka setiap pintu yang ada.

"Ah… Segarnya…" Luka berdiri balkon villa itu.

"Onee-chan, bantulah kami.."

"Tidak mau. Aku capek.."

Luka masuk kedalam ruang tamu dan mulai berbaring disofa. Gakupo menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Ia menatap marah kakaknya. Kaito hanya menepuk pundak Gakupo lalu tersenyum padanya.

"Luka-san, Aku akan menunjukan kamarmu. Maukah kau membawa barangmu?"

"Ba-baiklah, jika Kaito yang meminta apa boleh buat…"

Dengan wajah memerah Luka membawa barang bawaannya. Kaito tersenyum senang, ia mengisyaratkan pada Luka dan Gakupo untuk mengikutinya. Mereka menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2. Disana terdapat banyak sekali pintu. Mereka bertiga bisa mendengar suara Len dan Rin yang berteriak senang di kamar paling ujung.

"Luka-san, ikuti aku.. Akan kutunjukan kamarmu.."

"Ba-baik.."

Gakupo merasa kesal melihat sikap kakaknya itu. Luka bersikap baik hanya pada Kaito saja. Mereka berjalan menuju kamar diujung lantai itu. Kaito meletakkan bawaannya dan membukakan pintu kamar untuk Luka. Kamar itu sangat luas dan bersih. Kau bisa melihat pemandangan pantai dari sana.

"Ka-kaito… ka-kamar ini indah sekali.." Luka tampak begitu senang.

"baiklah aku akan meninggalkanmu disini. Aku harus menunjukan kamar yang lain. Istirahatlah…"

"I-iya…"

Kaito dan Gakupo segera keluar dari kamar Luka. Luka tampak begitu senang dengan kamar yang dipilihkan Kaito untuknya. Kini mereka berjalan menuju kamar didepan kamar Luka. Mereka memasuki kamar itu. Didalam kamar itu Kaito dan Gakupo mendapati Rind an Len tertidur pulas. Kaito dan Gakupo meletakkan barang bawaan Rind an Len dikamar itu.

"Sebaiknya kita biarkan mereka istirahat, Kamui-san.." bisik Kaito

"Yah, kau benar. Mereka pasti lelah.."

Gakupo dan Kaito keluar dari kamar Rin dan Len. Kaito menutup pintu kamar itu perlahan, ia tidak mau kedua anak kembar itu terbangun karenanya.

"Akan kutunjukan kamarmu, Kamui-san.. Ikuti Aku.."

"Ah, baiklah.."

Mereka berdua berjalan bersampingan. Entah kenapa Gakupo merasa berat melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Kaito. Seolah ia tidak ingin berjalan dekat-dekat Kaito. Sejak memasuki villa itu, Gakupo merasa merinding.

"Kamui-san, ini kamarmu. Dan yang didepannya adalah kamarku. Lalu aku mohon jangan pernah masuk kedalam kamar disebelah kamarku."

Suara Kaito terdengar sangat aneh. Gakupo menatap kamar yang dimaksudkan oleh Kaito, ia merasa semakin merinding. Gakupo pun menelan ludah. Ia lalu menatap Kaito. Kaito membalas tatapan Gakupo dengan tatapan innocent. Gakupo pun hanya mengangguk.

"I-iya… baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan menaruh barang-barangku dulu."

"Iya. Setelah ini aku akan memasak. Kamui-san, maukah kau membantuku?"

"Iya, aku akan membantumu.." Gakupo sama sekali tidak menatap Kaito.

Gakupo segera memasuki kamarnya. Ia menutup kamarnya dan berdiri bersandar dipintu kamar itu. Ia merasa sangat tidak enak. Ia menjatuhkan barang bawaannya, ia menekan dahinya. Ia merasa kepalanya sangat sakit, ia tidak sanggup memikirkan apapun. Ia terlalu takut saat ini.

Gakupo mencoba mengintip dari balik pintu kamarnya, ia melihat Kaito memasuki kamar sebelah kamarnya. Kaito tampak sangat was-was memasuki kamar itu. Seolah Kaito takut ada yang mengintip kedalam kamar itu. Kaito cukup lama berada didalam kamar itu. Dia sudah berada didalam sana selama 20 menit, Gakupo tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh Kaito didalam sana selama itu.

Kaito mengunci pintu kamar itu dan mulai menuruni tangga. Gakupo pun keluar dari kamarnya. Ia mengikuti Kaito, ia melihat Kaito menggunakan sebuah celemek berwarna pink.

"Pfft.." Gakupo menahan tawanya.

"Ah, Kamui-san…"

"Yo, Kaito.. kau tampak cocok dengan celemek pink itu.. Hahaha…" Gakupo berjalan mendekati Kaito.

"Ja-jangan menghinaku… Hanya ada celemek pink ini di villa ini. Jangan salahkan aku…" Kaito membuang muka.

Wajahnya tampak memerah karena malu, Kaito memanyunkan bibirnya. Ia tampak seperti seorang anak kecil yang ngambek. Gakupo sudah tidak tahan. Kini tawanya meledak memenuhi ruangan itu. Kaito masih saja cemberut, tapi lama-kelamaan ia juga tertawa melihat wajah tertawa Gakupo yang begitu polos.

Mereka berdua tampak asik mengobrol. Gakupo juga membantu Kaito memasak makan malam untuk mereka semua. Mereka berdua tampak begitu senang, apa lagi Kaito. Setelah selesai memasak mereka berdua menata meja makan. Merek berdua memasak banyak sekali makanan.

"Hoaem… Ka-kaito-kun.." Rin berjalan menuruni tangga.

"Oh, Rin kau sudah bangun.." Kaito tersenyum.

"Gakupo, jam berapa ini… aku masih mengantuk sekali…"

"Ini sudah jam 7, nee-chan. Oh, Len! Kau sudah bangun.."

Rin, Luka dan Len turun bergiliran. Mereka tampak masih mengantuk. Rambut merek abertiga tampak sangat berantakan. Kaito dan Gakupo tertawa melihat ketiga orang yang baru bangun itu. Luka menyadari Gakupo tengah menertawakanya, ia segera mencekik Gakupo. Ia merasa jengkel pada adiknya. Mereka berlima tampak bersenang-senang.

* * *

Setelah selesai makan, Kaito menunjukan pemandian air pana yang ada divillanya. Luka dan Rin memutuskan untuk berendam duluan. Kaito mengantarkan kedua gadis itu menuju pemandian air panas tersebut. Sedangkan Gakupo tetap tinggal diruang tamu. Saat Gakupo menoleh kearah jendela, ia merasa ingin menghirup udara segar.

Gakupo tampak melamun di balkon di villa itu. Ia melamun sambil menatap langit malam yang dipenuhi bintang. Ia masik kepikiran sikap Kaito yang aneh tadi. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mungil memeluknya dari belakang. Gakupo membalikan badannya, ia mendepati malaikat kecilnya tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan cemas.

"Ada apa, _Gakupo-senpai_?"

"Hmmm, tidak ada _my sweety_.." Gakupo membelai lembut rambut kekasihnya.

"Tapi kau tampak sangat ketakutan.. benarkah tidak ada apa-apa, _Gakupo-senpai_?"

Gakupo menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Tapi tetap saja Len masih tampak mengkhawatirkan Gakupo. Melihat wajah Len yang khawatir seperti itu membuat Gakupo semakin gemas padanya, belum lagi Len masih memeluk erat pinggangnya.

"Hmmm, _Gakupo-senpai_…" Len menundukan kepalanya, wajahnya tampak begitu memerah.

"Ada apa?"

"Bi-bisakah kau…" Len tampak begitu gelisah.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu, _my sweety_?"

"Bi-bisakah kau men… menciumku…"

Len menundukan kepalanya. Kini wajahnya tampak merah, semerah tomat matang. Gakupo terkejut mendengar ucapan Len. Tidak biasanya Len meminta Gakupo untuk menciumnya. Biasanya Gakupo langsung mencium Len saat ia memang ingin menciumnya. Gakupo tertawa senang.

"Hihihi… tentu saja, _my sweety_…"

"A-arigatou…"

Gakupo menyentuh dagu Len. Gakupo harus membungkuk agar ia bisa mencium Len. Ditengah gelapnya malam yang bertabur bintang, sepasang kekasih itu saling berciuman. Mereka saling membagikan perasaan mereka satu sama lain.

"Kamui-san, sebentar lagi kita bi…sa mandi…"

Kaito terdiam. Ia terpaku menatap Gakupo yang tengah berciuman mesra dengan Len di balkon villanya. Ia merasa sangat marah, Kaito mengepalkan tangannya. Tatapan mata Kaito telah berubah. Kedua mata itu menatap kosong kearah Gakupo dan Len. Kaito berjalan kembali menuju pemandian air panas.

**BRUUUK!**

Tidak sengaja ia menabrak seseorang. Orang itu ternyata Luka. Luka terjatuh dan kakinya terkilir. Kaito menatap tajam Luka. Ia ingat semua perlakuan kasar Luka pada Gakupo. Ia merasa kesal pada Luka.

"Ah, Luka-san kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ka-kaito-kun… a-aku ba-baik-ba… auu!"

Kaito mendekati Luka, ia melihat pergelangan kaki Luka. Ia tahu kalau kaki Luka terkilir. Kaito pun tersenyum.

"_Ini saatnya aku membalasmu, Luka-san…_" pikir Kaito.

"Sini, aku gendong kau sampai kamarmu."

Kaito mengulurkan tangannya dan Luka pun menggapai tangan Kaito. Kaito mulai menggendong Luka seperti seorang pengantin. Wajah Luka langsung memerah saat itu juga. Ia tidak samnggup mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya menunduk sambil melingkarkan tangannya dileher Kaito.

Kaito menggendong Luka memasuki rumah. Kaito melihat Len dan Gakupo tengah mengobrol di ruang tamu dengan asiknya. Kaitopun merasa semakin kesal. Ia tidak menghiarukan Len dan Gakupo. Kini ia terfokus untuk menggendong Luka ke atas. Gakupo melihat Kaito tengah menggendong Kakaknya.

"Hoi Kaito. Ada apa dengan Nee-chan?"

"Ah, dia Cuma terkilir. Aku akan membawanya ke kamarnya. Kalian berdua lebih baik berendam saja sekarang."

"hmmm, baiklah.." Gakupo tampak begitu cuek.

"Kamui-san, tolong beritahu Rin kalau aku ada dikamar Luka jika ia mencariku."

Kaito berjalan menaiki tangga meninggalkan Len dan Gakupo. Len dan Gakupo hanya saling memandang satu sama lain. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, yang jelas mereka sekarang akan segera ke pemandian.

* * *

Lantai dua villa itu sangatlah gelap. Kaito sengaja tidak menyalakan lampunya, hanya sianar bulan dari jendela saja yang memberinya penerangan.

"Luka-san. Aku akan membawamu ke kamarku.."

**DEG!**

Jantung Luka berdebar kencang. Ia merasa deg-degan saat Kaito mengatakan hal itu. Ia menjadi sedikit takut dan berharap.

"Ta-tapi Ka-kaito.."

Luka menatap Kaito dengan tatapan penuh harapan. Tapi ia terkejut melihat wajah Kaito yang tampak begitu dingin. Seakan dinginnya menusuk hingga ketulangnya.

Kaito membuka pintu kamarnya lalu ia membaringkan Luka dikasurnya. Ia berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya dan mengunci pintu itu. Jantung Luka berdebar tak karuan. Ia tidak menyangka Kaito akan berbuat sampai sejauh ini.

"Ka-kaito… aku rasa kita tidak boleh malakukannya…"

"Tapi, Luka-san.. sekarang adalah saat yang tepat."

"Ta-tapi…" wajah Luka semakin memerah.

Kini Kaito sudah duduk dikasur. Kaito mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luka. Namun Luka berusaha menjauh hingga ia terbaring dikasur. Kini semakin mudah bagi Kaito untuk mendekati wajah Luka. Luka merasa sangat panas diseluruh tubuhnya.

Kaito mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Luka. Ia menggosok-gosokan hidungnya dileher jenjang itu. Luka mulai menutup kedua matanya dan ia sedikit menahan nafas. Kaito mulai menelusuri leher itu menuju ke telinga lalu ia menempelkan hidungnya dihidung Luka.

"Luka-san.." bisiknya perlahan.

Luka membuka kedua matanya perlahan, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Tangan kiri Kaito sudah mengunci kedua tangan Luka. Kaitopun mulai mencium bibir Luka. Ia memberikan sebuah French Kiss pada Luka. Luka menutup kedua matanya, Kaito menatap kearah Luka. Ia teringat perlakuan Luka pada Gakupo. Tangan kanan Kaito mulai meraba-raba bawah bantalnya. Kini Kaito melepaskan ciumannya.

Luka tampak begitu lemas karena ciuman panas dari Kaito. Sekali lagi Kaito mendekatkan bibirkan ke telinga Luka. Ia berbisik pelan ditelinga Luka. Ia memaggil-panggil nama Luka terus menerus.

"Luka-san, Gommen nee.."

Luka terkejut mendengar bisikan terakhir Kaito. Kaito mencium Luka sekali lagi. Kali ini Kaito sedikit kasar, seolah ia mendekap mulut Luka dengan mulutnya.

**JLEEEB!**

Sebuah pisau menancap tepat didada Luka. Luka sangat terkejut. Ia merasa sakit, ia ingin membebaskan diri dari cengkraman dan ciuman Kaito. Luka menatap Kaito dan Kaito juga menatap Luka. Luka merasa ketakutan melihat tatapan mata Kaito.

"_I-itu tatapan se-seorang pem-pembunuh…_" piker Luka.

"Ugh.. uhuk!" Luka mengluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

Kaito langsung melepaskan ciumannya dari Luka. Kaito merasakan darah Luka yang memenuhi mulutnya.

"Cuh!" Kaito meludahkan darah itu.

"Ke-ke-kenapa?" Luka menagis.

Ia tidak megerti apa yang terjadi saat itu. Kenapa Kaito menusuknya ia juga tidak tahu. Tatap mata Kaito seolah membentuk sebuah dinding tanpa ampun baginya.

"Kenapa Kau bilang?" Kaito menjambak rambut panjang Luka.

"Aaaa!"

Luka berteriak kesakitan. Kaito telah mencabut pisau yang menancap didadanya. Kaito kemudian menjilat darah dipisau itu.

"Karena kau sering melukai _senpai_-ku… kau sering memukul kepalanya. Kau tahu itu sangat tidak baik, Luka Onee-san…"

Baru kali ini Luka melihat ekspresi wajah yang seperti itu. Ia merasa sangat ketakutan.

"_Di-dia psikopat!_" batin Luka.

"Luka-san, aku rasa ini saatnya mencuci hatimu agar kau bisa mengerti perasaan adikmu…"

Sekali lagi Kaito mendekap mulut Luka dengan menggunakan mulutnya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya mulai menusuk perut Luka. Ia menusuk perut Luka berkali-kali. Setiap kali ia menusuk perut Luka, semburan darah terasa dimulutnya. Bahkan sampai darah itu mengalir keluar dari mulut mereka berdua.

Semakin lama Luka semakin lemah karena kehilangan banyak darah. Darah Luka tengah menggenangi tempat tidur Kaito. Baju Kaito dan Luka juag berlumuran banyak darah. Luka sudah tidak sanggup mengeluarkan suara lagi, ia juga sudah tidak sanggup lagi bernafas. Kaito pun melepaskan ciumannya. Kaito menatap mayat Luka yang berlumuran darah didepannya.

"Luka-san, kurasa hatimu masih baik-baik saja.."

Kaito merobek pakaian Luka. Perut Luka penuh akan bekas tusukannya. Kaito menyayat dada Luka dan terus membedah tubuh Luka hingga mencapai bawah pusar Luka. Kaito membuka tubuh Luka yang telah disobeknya itu. Kaito bisa melihat dengan jelas semua organ tubuh Luka.

Kaito hanya tersenyum senang. Kaito melihat hati Luka, ia langsung menarik keluar hati itu. Darah Luka sejak tadi menciprati wajahnya. Saat hati Luka sudah ada ditangannya ia meletakan hati itu dikasur lalu ia menjilati tangannya yang penuh dengan darah.

"Ah, ternyata kau bunya banyak selain hati.. bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang…"

Kaito memasukan kembali tangannya kedalam lubang diperut Luka. Ia menemukan sesuatu yang lain. Organ itu adalah lambung Luka. Kaito kesusahan mengeluarkan lambung itu, ia mengambil pisau dengan tangan kirinya dan ia memasukan tangan kiri bersama pisaunya itu kedalam perut Luka. Ia mulai memotong saluran yang menghubungkan lambung dengan usus duabelasjari dan kerongkongan. Setelah berhasil ia mengeluarkan lambung itu sambil tertawa senang.

"Kurasa Aku akan mengeluarkan semuanya, Luka-san…" Kaito berbisik ditelinga Luka.

Kedua tangan Kaito kembali masuk kedalam perut Luka. Ia menyentuh sesuatu yang sangatlah panjang. Sekali lagi ia tertawa senang. Perlahan tapi pasti ia mulai menarik keluar benda panjang itu hingga keluar dari lubang diperut Luka.

"Jadi seperti ini ya usus manusia…"

Usus Luka tampak terkulai keluar dari perut Luka. Kaito mengambil pisaunya dan menusuk-nusuk usus itu. Ia membedah usus itu. Banyak sekali cairan yang mengalir dari perut Luka. Kaito melihat dada Luka yang juga dibedahnya. Ia tersenyum lalu menghancurkan tulang rusuk dan tulang dada Luka. Ia berniat mengambil Jantung Luka. Ia membuka laci mejanya, ia menemukan sebuah palu yang cukup besar.

Kaito mulai memukul dada Luka. Kaito bisa mendengar suara tulang retak dari dada Luka. Melihat dada Luka yang sedikit remuk, Kaito mengambil sebuah pisau yang lebih besar dan mulai membedah dada Luka. Ia menemukan Jantung Luka dan juga paru-parunya.

"Aku pernah baca. Ada yang bilang jantung wanita itu bisa membuatmu abadi.."

Kaito mencengkram jantung Luka. Ia mulai menjilati jantung itu. Darah dari jantung itu mengalir ke tangan Kaito. Kaito un menjilati darah dilengannya itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita buktikan, Luka-san…"

Kaito mulai menggigit jantung Luka yang masih sedikit berdenyut. Ia memakannya seolah ia sedang memakan sebuah steak. Kaito menghabiskan separuh jantung Luka. Lalu ia menaruh sisa jantung Luka dikasurnya sama seperti organ tubuh Luka yang lain.

"Luka-san, terima kasih atas makan malamnya. Ini sangat enak.." Kaito mengecup dahi Luka.

"_Oyasuminasai, Luka-san_.."

Kaito berjalan mendekati pintu kamarnya dan membukanya. Kini ia akan menuju kamar Luka.

"Ah, berikutnya kamu… Rin.." pikir Kaito.

Saat keluar dari kamar, ia melihat lantai dua villanya ini tampak begitu gelap. Cahaya bulanpun tidak mampu menerangi ruangan itu. Awan mendung telah menutupi langit malam.

"_Setidaknya dia tidak akan tahu bekas darah disini…_"

Kaito berjalan menuju kamar Luka. Tatapan matanya sama sekali tidak berubah. Ia berjalan sambil sesekali menjilati darah ditangannya.

* * *

"Huh! Kenapa aku harus berendam bersama sepasang kekasih seperti kalian!"

Rin membentak Len dan Gakupo yang sejak tadi ikut berendam bersamanya. Gakupo dan Len hanya tertawa kecil. Rin sangat kesal melihat kemesraan Gakupo dan Len yang tadi sempat berciuman didepan Rin.

"Sudahlah Rin-chan.. kami kan sudah minta maaf.."

"Tidak bisa Gakupo-san! Aku mau kembali saja!"

Rin langsung berjalan meninggalkan Len dan Gakupo. Ia tampak begitu kesal, Rin langsung mengambil handuk mandinya. Ia mulai berjalan meninggalkan pemandian.

"Oi Rin.. Jika kau mencari Kaito, dia ada dikamar Luka!" Gakupo berteriak dari kejauhan.

**DEG!**

Rin merasa jantungnya seperti tertusuk mendengar ucapak Gakupo tadi.

"Buat apa Kaito ke kamar Luka?!" Rin tampak semakin kesal.

Rin berjalan sambil mengomel-omel sepanjang jalan menuju lantau 2. Rin membawa handphonenya dan mencoba menelpon Kaito. Tapi Kaito sama sekali tidak mengangkatnya. Saat Rin menaiki tangga, ia melihat lantai atas tampak begitu gelap. Ia tidak bisa melihat apapun saat itu.

"Ka-kaito-kun?" Rin menoleh kekanan dan kekiri. Ia tampak sangat ragu untuk melangkah.

Rin mencoba untuk menelpon Kaito sekali lagi, ia sekarang bisa mendengar suara handphone Kaito dari kamar didepan kamarnya.

"Jangan-jangan itu kamar Luka-san.."

Rin berjalan memasuki kegelapan itu. Ia menggunakan handphonenya sebagai penerangan jalan. Ia berjalan disisi kanan. Karena ia yakin kamarnya ada disisi kanan. Ia terus berjalan sampai ia menemukan pintu kamarnya.

"Berarti kamar Luka disana.." batin Rin.

Ia berjalan sambil meraba-raba jendela disebelahnya. Hingga akhirnya ia menemukan gagang pintu kamar Luka. Rin mencoba untuk sopan. Ia mengetuk pintu kamar itu tiga kali. Namun tidak ada yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Kaito-kun! Kau didalam kan?!"

**TOK! TOK! TOK!**

Rin mulai mengetuk kasar pintu kamar itu, tiba-tiba saja pintu itu terbuka dan Rin hampir saja jatuh membentur lantai. Seseorang tengah memegangi tangannya. Tangan orang itu terasa basah dan sedikit berlendir. Kamar Luka tampak begitu gelap. Rin tidak bisa melihat apapun didalam situ.

"Ka-kaito-kun…." Rin terdengar ketakutan.

Orang yang memegangi tangan Rin langsung mendekap erat Rin dari belakang. Rin merasa sangat ketakutan, orang itu bernafas tepat dibelakang telinga Rin.

"Ri-rin…"

**DEG!**

Rin dengan cepat menoleh kebelakang. Ia sangat yakin itu adalah suara Kaito.

"Ka-kaito-kun…"

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan bibirnya menyentuh sesuatu. Seseuatu yang lembut dan basah. Tapi ia juga merasakan sesuatu yang lain, rasanya sedikit amis. Rasanya sangat tidak enak.

"_Gommen nee…"_ bisik Kaito.

Kaito menahan kepala Rin lalu Kaito memberikan sebuah French Kiss pada Rin. Kini Rin merasa mual dengan ciuman Kaito.

"_A-apaan ini?! Rasanya seperti… Da-darah!"_ pikir Rin.

Rin berusaha melepaskan diri dari Kaito tapi Kaito terlalu kuat. Rin tidak sanggup melawannya. Tiba-tiba Rin merasakan ujung benda yang tajam tepat dijantungnya. Rin merasa semakin ketakutan.

**JLEEEB!**

Kaito melepaskan ciumannya dari Rin. Kini darah Rin menciprati wajah dan tubuhnya. Kaito melihat Rin yang tengah sekarat dengan pedang menancap dijantungnya.

"Ka-ka-kaito… ke-kenapa?" Rin tampak begitu terkejut.

**CROOOT!**

Kaito mencabut pedang yang menancap di jantung Rin. Kaito menepuk-nepukan pedang punggung pedang itu dibahunya. Ia berjongkok disebelah Rin, ia meletakkan pedangnya dan ia menyangga kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya yang berlumuran darah.

"Kenapa ya… Hmmm, mungkin karena kau terlalu dekat dengan _senpai_-ku… dan kau selalu mengatakan hal yang tidak perlu padanya."

Rin tampak kesal mendengar jawaban Kaito. Iapun meludah tepat diwajah Kaito. Kaitopun hanya tersnyum. Ia segera bangkit dan mengangkat pedangnya.

"Kepalamu harus dibersihkan Rin… tangan dan kakimu, kurasa kau tidak membutuhkanya.."

Kaito mulai mengayunkan pedangnya tepat membelah dahi Rin dari kanan ke kiri. Rin langsung tewas seketika. Otak Rin juga ikut terpotong. Cairan otaknya membanjiri lantai kamar Luka. Sebagian besar otak Rin masih menempel didalam tengkorak Rin.

"kau tidak membutuhkan ini Rin.."

Kaito mulai mencungkil otak Rin dengan menggunakan pedangnya. Setelah ia berhasil mengosongkan kepala Rin , ia mencincang-cincang otak Rin sambil tertawa senang. Sekarang ia melihat kedua tangan Rin yang terlentang, Ia ingat kalau Rin sering memeluk Gakupo dengan kedua tangan itu.

"Kau juga tidak butuh ini Rin…"

Kaito mengayunkan pedangnya sekali lagi dan lagi. Hingga ia berhasil melepaskan kedua tangan Rin dari tubuhnya. Kaito juga memutuskan kedua kaki Rin. Kini darah semakin banyak menggenangi lantai kamar itu.

"Kenapa kau melotot kearahku, Rin…" Kedua bola mata Rin ditusuknya dengan pedang.

Kedua bola mata itu bahkan menancap di pedang itu. Kaito menggigiti kedua bola mata itu. Ia bahkan telah memakan separuh bola mata Rin. Kaito langsung melepaskan dua bola mata itu dari pedangnya. Kaito mulai memikirkan sesuatu yang lain. Ia tersenyum lagi, lalu ia mulai berdiri disebelah kepala Rin. Dengan wajah tersenyum ia menyaunkan pedangnya tepat di mulut Rin.

Kepala Rin terputus dengan sempurna dirahangnya. Ia menaruh kepala Rin dilantai, lalu ia mengambil sebuah sekop kecil yang ia sembunyikan dikamar itu. Ia mulai mengeruk darah Rin yang menggenang dilantai dan memasukkannya dirogga tengkorak yang telah ia kosongi tadi.

**DRRR! DRRR! DRRR!**

Handphone Rin bergetar. Kaito melihat sebuah pesan masuk ke handphone Rin. Ia langsung tersenyum senang.

"_Kau adalah pengganggu terbesar… sekarang giliranmu…_" batin Kaito.

Kaito mulai mengetik sesuatu lalu ia membalas pesan itu. Setelah ia membalas pesan itu ia memasukkan handphone Rin kedalam kepala Rin yang berisikan darah lalu menutupnya dengan tempurung kepala Rin.

Kaito berjalan menuju lemari di kamar Luka. Ia membuka lemari itu dan menarik sebuah tali dipojok lemari itu. Disana ada sebuah tempat rahasia. Ia menyembunyikan sebuah pistol dan peredam suara disana. Kaito segera merakit pistol itu. Ia juga mengeluarkan sebuah kapak dari tempat rahasia tersebut.

"Sayonara… Rin.."

Kaito keluar dari kamar Luka. Ia berjalan menuju ruangan lain. Ia yakin, orang itu pasti akan langsung menemuinya diruangan itu.

* * *

"_Len, bisa kau menolongku. Aku tunggu dikamar."_ Len membaca balasan dari Rin.

Ia menoleh kearah kekasihnya Gakupo. Ia langsung mengecup bibir Gakupo. Sambil tersenyum ia keluar dari kolam pemandian air panas itu. Gakupo menahan tangan Len, ia tidak mau Len meninggalkannya. Ia sudah merasakan hal yang tidak enak sejak datang ke villa ini.

"Rin memanggilku. Dia bisa marah jika aku tidak datang…"

"Kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu, _my sweety…_"

Len hanya menggeleng. Ia tidak mau Gakupo ikut dengannya. Len tau benar bagaimana Rin, Rin paling tidak suka jika orang lain masuk kamarnya.

"Tenang saja, aku pasti kembali kok.." Len tersenyum.

"Ba-bagaimana jika tidak?" Gakupo tampak sangat ketakutan.

"Kau boleh menyusulku jika aku tidak kembali dalam waktu setengah jam…"

"Ba-baiklah…"

Len segera menggunakan pakaiannya. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada Gakupo. Gakupo pun hanya bisa membiarkan Len meninggalkannya. Saat Len keluar dari tempat pemandian air panas. Ia hanya melihat ruangan gelap tanpa batasan. Ia menggunakan handphonenya untuk menerangi jalannya.

"Rin…" Len seraya menaiki tangga.

Ia menoleh kesana kemari, tapi yang ia lihat hanyalah kegelapan tak berujung. Len mulai berjalan menuju kamarnya, tapi len merasakan sesuatu yang basah dikakinya. Ia mengangkat kakinya dan meneranginya dengan menggunakan handphonenya.

"_Da-darah!"_ piker Len.

Kini Len merasa ketakutan. Len hendak berbalik dan berlari kembali ke tempat Gakupo.

**DEG!**

"Urgh.. ohok.. ohoaa.." Darah menyembur dari mulut Len.

Len merasakan sesuatu yang panas menembus perutnya. Ia menyentuh perutnya. Sebuah cairan kental mengalir dari perutnya. Tangannya kini dipenuhi dengan darah.

"Si-siapa disana?!" teriak Len.

"Urgh… Argh… Uargh!"

Lagi-lagi Len merasakan sesuatu yang panas menembus tubuhnya. Seseornag tengah menembakinya dari kegelapan. Len berputar-putar mencari orang yang telah menembaknya. Tiba-tiba ia berhenti berputar, sebuah kapak yang besar dan tajam tengah berada tepat dilehernya.

"Kau masih ingin tau siapa aku?" Kaito berbisik pelan ditelinga Len.

"Ka-kaito!"

Kaito menyeringai. Len langsung menelan ludahnya. Ia tidak menyangka Kaito tega menembakinya bahkan mengancamnya dengan menggunakan kapak seperti itu.

"Aku akan menunjukan sesuatu padamu…" Kaito berbisik ditelinga Len.

Kaito menuntun Len menuju kamarnya. Kaito lalu menyalakan lampu malam kamarnya. Len terkejut melihat Luka, dengan isi perutnya telah dikeluarkan dan dirobek-robek tengah terbaring dikasur Kaito.

Perut Len terasa dikocok. Ia ngin memuntahkan semua yang ada diperutnya. Namun Kaito mencengkram lehernya dan masih menempelkan kapaknya pada leher Len. Sesekali Kaito sengaja menggoreskan kapaknya ke leher Len hingga ia terluka.

"kau tau, kenapa Luka-san bisa seperti itu?"

"Ti-tidak…" Len menjawab sambil gemetaran.

"Karena dia telah berani memukul _senpai_-ku yang tercinta…"

Kaito menarik Len mendekati Luka. Lalu ia mengambil pisau dilacinya. Kaiti mendekatkan pisau itu ke wajah Luka.

"Lihatlah Len…. Bahkan ia masih memasang tampang _innocent_nya walau sudah seperti… INI!" Kaito menusuk-nusuk dada Luka.

"Huuueeekk! Huuueekk!"

Len membungkuk sambil muntah-muntah. Kaito semakin senang melihat Len seperti itu. Kaito memasukan pisau itu kedalam sakunya. Ia mulai menarik Len keluar dari kamarnya dan menariknya menuju kamar Luka.

Kaito mendorong Len masuk ke dalam kamar Luka hingga ia terjatuh. Len terjatuh tepat didepan penggalan kepala Rin.

"HUUUAAA!" Len bergerak mundur.

Sesaat, ia merasa ia telah menyentuh sebuah tangan. Saat ia mengangkat tangan itu, ia sadar kalau itu adalah potongan tangan. Spontan Len melempar tangan itu menjauh darinya.

**JLEGER! JLEGER!**

Sebuah petir menyambar diluar villa. Sekilas Len melihat dengan jelas sebuah kepala. Ia yakin itu kepala.

"Itu kepala Rin…" Bisik Kaito.

Len menggeleng tidak percaya. Ia mendekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menatap kepala itu, ya Kaito memang benar. Itu adalah kepala Rin. Len melihat kedua mata Rin kosong, darah mengalir dari rongga mata dan hidungnya. Len semakin mual melihat mayat saudaranya.

"A-apa yang kau inginkan, Kaito?!" Air mata mengalir dari kedua mata Len.

Len sendiri sebenarnya sedang menahan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya. Bekas tembakan Kaito benar-benar telah melukainya.

"Aku hanya menginginkan _senpai_-ku kembali…"

Kaito menatap tajam Len. Len gemetaran, ia sangat ketakutan melihat wajah Kaito yang tampak begitu menyeramkan. Len mendorong jatuh Kaito. Len berusaha keluar dari kamar Luka, tapi sayang. Saat Len berhasil keluar dari kamar Luka, Kapak milik Kaito telah dilempar dan mengenai Len tepat ditangan kirinya. Tangan kiri Len terputus karena serangan kapak itu.

"AAAAAAA!"

Kaito langsung berdiri dan mendekati Len. Len memegangi bahu kirinya. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan jika tangan terpotong akan sesakit itu. Len terus-terusan merintih kesakitan. Kaito sudah bosan melihat ekspresi wajah Len yang seperti itu. Kaito langsung menembakan sebuah peluru tepat ke kepala Len.

"kau itu berisik!"

**JLEGER! JLEGER! JLEGER!**

Kaito menatap keluar jendela. Ia melihat hujan mulai turun. Semakin lama semakin deras. Ia menatap kosong kearah mayat Len. Ia mengagkat kapaknya, lalu ia mulai memotong pinggang Len. Semua isi perut Len langsung berceceran. Setelah itu ia mengayunkan kapaknya lagi ke tangan dan kaki-kaki Len. Ia membelah Len seakan ia membelah kayu bakar.

"Dan yang terakhir.. akan kujadikan kau teru-teru bouzu.." Kaito memenggal kepala Len.

Kemudian ia mengambil tali dan selimut dari kamar Luka. Kaito membuat sebuah teru-teru bouzu menggunakan kepala Len. Lalu ia menggantungnya didekat jendela. Diapun tersenyum senang.

"_Senpai… sekarang kau akan menyadariku-kan…"_

Kaito menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri sambil bersiul.

"Saatnya membuat sebuah kurungan…" Kaito melompat-lompat sambil bersiul.

Ia berjalan menuju kamar rahasianya dan mulai mengambil beberapa barang dari sana.

* * *

Sudah lebih dari 30 menit sejak Len meninggalkan Gakupo. Gakupo pun merasa cemas. Ia mulai menggunakan pakaiannya dan keluar dari tempat pemandian air panas itu. Gakupo hanya menggunakan kaos putihnya berserta celana jins hitam panjang. Rambut Gakupo dibiarkan terurai karena masih basah.

Gakupo terkejut mendapati villa Kaito tampak begitu gelap. Ia mengira telah terjadi pemadaman divilla itu.

"Len! Rin! Kaito! Nee-chan!" Gakupo berteriak.

Namun tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang menjawab panggilan Gakupo. Gakupo merasa semakin cemas. Ia berjalan sambil meraba-raba dinding disekitarnya. Ia mencoba mencari tangga menuju lantai 2. Setelah menemukan tangga itu, Gakupo segera menaikinya.

"Kaito!

Len! Rin! Nee-chan!" Gakupo berteriak sekali lagi.

Tiba-tiba kedua mata Gakupo tertuju pada sebuah kamar. Dari kamar itu terlihat sebuah cahaya ungu tua yang vegitu terang, Gakupo pun berjalan mendekati kamar itu.

Kedua mata Gakupo terbelalak, ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Kamar itu dipenuhi dengan foto-fotonya. Semuanya, bahkan langit-langit dan juga lantainya dipenuhi dengan foto-fotonya.

Dan ada sebuah foto yang paling besar di dekat sebuah meja. Ia mendekati meja itu. Lampu-lampu berwarna ungu menghiasi meja itu.

"I-ini…." Gakupo tergagap.

"Kamui-san… bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak masuk kesini?"

Gakupo menoleh kearah suara itu. Ia mendapati Kaito yang berlumuran darah tengah berjalan mendekatinya. Semakin Kaito mendekatinya, Gakupo semakin menjauh darinya.

"Kenapa, Kamui-san? Kau terkejut?"

"A-apa-apaan ini, Kaito! Dan kenapa kau berlumuran darah seperti itu?!"

Gakupo sedikit gemetaran. Kini ia sudah berdiri didekat pintu sedangkan Kaito masih menata mejanya. Kaito mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari sakunya. Ia mencoba ngelaihkan perhatian Gakupo untuk sementara.

"Kau bertanya untuk apa? Jangan buat aku marah, _Senpai…_"

**DOR! DOR!**

Kaito menembak Gakupo sebanyak 2 kali tepat diperut kanan Gakupo dan lengan kanan Gakupo. Kaito tampak begitu senang, ia tesenyum bahagia dikejauhan. Gakupopun segera keluar dari kamar itu.

"_Kau tidak bisa keluar dari kurungan yang kubuat ini, Gakupo-senpai_" pikir Kaito.

Gakupo keluar dari kamar itu. Ia menahan pintu kamat itu dengan duduk bersandar dipintu kamar itu.

**JLEGER! JLEGER!**

Gakupo melihat sebuah bayangan besar setelah ada kilatan cahaya tadi.

"_Te-teru-teru bouzu?_"

Gakupo menoleh. Ia melihat sesuatu yang tidak asing baginya. Ia langsung berdiri dan mendekati benda yang mirip dengan teru-teru bouzu yang terhantung dijendela. Semakin ia mendekatin benda itu, air mata Gakupo semakin deras mengalir. ia sudah dekat dengan benda itu.

**JLEGER! JLEGER!**

Gakupo terkejut mendapati potongan tubuh manusia dengan isi perut yang berserakan dilantai. Saat ia menatap teru-teru bouzu itu, ia mendapati kepala orang yang sangat dicintainya tergantung disana.

"Le-Len…" Gakupo menyentuh pipi kepala Len yang tidak bernyawa itu.

Hati Gakupo terasa teriris-iris. Kepalanya terasa pusing, Gakupo juga merasakan seseuatu mengalir dari kamar Luka. Sambil menelan ludah Gakupo membuka kamar Luka. Ia merasa mual setelah melihat mayat Rin yang tidak kalah berantakannya dari mayat Len. Gakupo mendekap erat mulutnya.

"_Bagaimana senpai, hasil karyaku…_" Kaito berbisik tepat dibelakang Gakupo.

**JLEEEB!**

Kaito menusuk kaki kanan Gakupo cukup dalam dengan pisaunya hingga pisau itu menancap dikaki Gakupo. Gakupo menoleh kearah Kaito, lalu ia mendorong tubuh Kaito menjauh darinya. Ia tidak bisa menatap wajah Kaito. Ia berlari meninggalkan Kaito yang tersenyum sambil menjilati darah yang ada ditangannya.

Saat Gakupo berlari melewati kamar Kaito, ia melihat sosok yang seperti kakaknya dengan isi perut sudah berserakan. Ia ingin berhenti tapi Kaito masih meliriknya sambil menjilati tangannya yang penuh dengan darah.

Gakupo terus berlari menuruni tangga. Banyak darah keluar dari tangan, perut dan kakinya. Saat ia menoleh kesekelilingnya ia mendapati kegelapan tanpa batas disana.

"Apa-apaan ini!" Gakupo berusaha berjalan sambil meraba-raba sekitarnya.

"Hosh… Hosh.. Hosh…"

Gakupo sudah sangat kelelahan. Ia tidak sanggup lagi berlari ataupun bergerak. Gakupo menyeret kaki kanannya sambil menekan luka-lukanya yang lain.

"Haah.. haa.. ini gawat… aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi.."

Gakupo menoleh kekanan dan kekiri. Ia mencari sebuah tempat untuk bersembunyi.

"_Kuso!_ Ternyata villa ini lebih menyeramkan dari yang kuduga! Dimana aku harus sembunyi?"

**DEG!**

Gakupo menghentikan langkah kakinya. Perasaannya bercampur aduk. Ia merasa mendengar sesuatu dari kegelapan dibelakangnya. Ia tidak mau menoleh, ia tampak panic mencari sebuah tempat untuk bersembunyi.

_**TAP… TAP… TAP... TAP…**_

Suara langkah kaki itu semakin mendekatinya. Gakupo mempercepat langkah kakinya. Ia berjalan menuju dapur divilla itu. Ia menemukan sebuah lemari tidak jauh darinya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung masuk kedalam lemari itu dan bersembunyi didalamnya.

"_Di-dia tidak akan menemukanku disini…" _batin Gakupo.

Ia mengintip dari celah pintu lemari yang ia jadikan tempat persembunyian. Nafas Gakupo tersengal, detak jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang. Darah dari lukanya tidak berhenti sama sekali. Gakupo berusaha mecabut pisau yang menancap dikakinya.

"_Ke-kenapa _bisa_ begini! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!_" sesekali Gakupo mengintip pada celah pintu lemari.

_**TAP… TAP… TAP... TAP…**_

"_Di-dia semakin dekat…_" batin laki-laki itu.

Suara langkah kaki itu tiba-tiba menghilang. Gakupo pun masih mengintip di celah pintu lemari. Diluar sangatlah gelap, dia bahkan hanya bisa melihat kegelapan tak berbatas disana. Tiba-tiba…

_**CROOOT!**_

"AAAARRRRGGGHHHH!" Gakupo berteriak dari dalam lemari.

Ia menjauh dari celah pintu lemari tempatnya bersembunyi. Mata kanannya mengeluarkan banyak darah. Seseorang telah menusuk matanya itu.

"Say, _Gakupo-Senpai.._ apa sekarang kau menyadari ku?" terdengar suara dari luar lemari.

Kaito berdiri didepan lemari tempat Gakupo bersembunyi. Ia tengah menjilati sebuah pisau yang penuh dengan darah. Bajunya dipenuhi dengan bercak darah, begitu pula wajahnya. Kaito juga menjilati tangannya yang penuh darah.

Kaito mulai membuka pintu lemari. Disana ia mendapati _senpainya_ tengah merintih kesakitan sambil memegangi mata kanannya yang ditusuk. Kaito mulai mendekati _senpainya_.

"_Gakupo-Senpai_, kau baik-baik saja?" Kaito memulai menyentuh pipi _senpainya_.

**PLAAK!**

"Jangan sentuh aku! Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan, Kaito!" bentak Gakupo.

"_I want You to notice Me, senpai…_" Kaito tersenyum.

Senyumannya itu begitu menakutkan. Gakupo ingin sekali berlari tapi dia sudah tersudutkan dilemari itu. Kaito tersenyum senang. Kini ia bisa menyentuh Gakupo sepuasnya.

"Gakupo-senpai… kau terluka ya…"

Kaito menjilati darah yang mengalir dipipi Gakupo. Gakupo sendiri sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena Kaito mengarahkan sebuah belati dilehernya.

"Kaito, kenapa kau membunuh mereka semua?"

"Karena mereka menyebalkan … Kakakmu memukulimu, Rin selalu meracuni otakmu, dan Len telah merebutmu dariku… aku pikir mereka pantas mati kok.."

Gakupo terkejut mendengar jawaban dari Kaito. Ia melihat tatapan yang berbeda dimata Kaito. Tatapan itu bukanlah tatapan Kaito yang dikenalnya.

"Ke-kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu, _Gakupo-senpai…_"

Kaito mulai menyingkirkan tangannya dari leher Gakupo. Dengan satu mata terbuka, Gakupo bisa melihat wajah Kaito yang menangis. Wajahnya yang penuh darah tampak memerah karena malu. Air mata Kaito menghapus sedikit darah yang menempel diwajahnya.

**DEG!**

Tangan Gakupo menyentuh sesuatu. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin dan tajam disebelah kanannya.

"_Jangan-jangan ini…_" Batin Gakupo.

"Aku selalu menyukaimu. Bahkan sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, kau sudah memikat hatiku _senpai.. hiks.. hiks.. hiks…_"

Gakupo mulai menggenggam gagang benda tajam itu. Ia mencengkram kuat benda itu. Ia menunggu saat Kaito lengah, baru ia akan menusukannya.

"Tapi kau malah tertarik dengan orang lain! Itu membuatku marah! Belum lagi saat seseorang menyakitimu, rasanya dirikulah yang tersakiti.."

Gakupo membelai pipi Kaito dengan tangan kirinya. Ia mencoba menenangkan Kaito.

"Tapi dengan melakukan hal seperti ini bukankah kau malah melukaiku dan melukai dirimu sendiri?"

Air mata Kaito mengalir semakin deras. Ia mencoba untuk mengusak matanya yang berair.

"_Ini saatnya…"_ pikir Gakupo.

Gakupo segera mengeluarkan pisau besar nan tajam yang ia pegang ditangan kanannya. Ia lalu menusukan pisau itu tepat ke jantung Kaito.

**JLEEEEB!**

"Argh!" Rintih Kaito.

Darah keluar dari dada dan mulut Kaito. Darah Kaito menyiprat ke wajah Gakupo.

"Maafkan aku Kaito. Tapi kau sudah keterlaluan.."

**JLEEEEB!**

"AAAArrrggghh!"

Gakupo menatap dadanya. Tangan Kaito yang tengan memegang pisau kini terhunus dijantung Gakupo. Gakupo terkejut melihat hal itu.

"Ti-tidak usah… minta maaf, _Gakupo-Senpai_… Aku tahu kau akan melakukan itu… dengan begini kita akan bersama selamanya…"

Kaito terjatuh diatas dada Gakupo. Gakupo mulai kehilangan kesadarannya. Jantungnya tertusuk, ia tidak bisa bernafas. Kepalanya berputar-putar, ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi mempertahankan kesadarannya.

"_Kaito… Sialan kau!_"

Gakupo pun menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

**Tiit… tiit… tiiit… tiit…**

**BOOOOOMMM!**

Villa itu meledak. Apinya mulai memakan seisi villa itu. Villa itu terbakar hebat, ia menyala terang ditengah derasnya hujan.

* * *

Seninnya, semua anggota OSIS dihebohkan dengan ditemukannya sebuah foto di ruang rapat OSIS.

"Ada apa ini?!" guru pembimbing OSIS menghentikan keributan diruang OSIS.

"Ano, _sensei…_"

Seorang siswa menyerahkan selembar foto pada guru pembimbing OSIS tersebut.

"Astaga! Apa-apaan ini?!"

Dalam foto itu terdapat gambar Luka, Rin, Kaito, Gakupo dan Len tengah tertawa bersama. Gambar-gambar didalam foto itu telah dicoret-coret dengan tinta merah.

"_Sensei, _baca baliknya.." salah seorang siswa menunjuk belakang foto itu.

" '**R.I.P. July, 27****th**** 2014**' Anak-anak apa maksudnya ini?"

Semua orang hanya menggeleng tidak mengerti apa maksud dari foto itu. Yang jelas foto itu tampak begitu mengerikan dengan coretan bagaikan dalam serial pembunuhan sadis.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Yay… Gimana menurut kalian?

Maaf, entah kenapa semaleman kebayang cerita ini makanya langsung Yumi tulis deh.

Jangan Lupa _Review_ ya…


End file.
